Anari
A mono-gender race—distinctly feminine in appearance—the Anari are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and Psychic talent. Their millennia-long lifespan and unique physiology—allowing them to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species—give them a conservative but convivial attitude toward other races. Biology A typical Anari individual has a blue to purple complexion, some Anari can also have a teal complexion, but this seems to be a rarity. Some Anari facial markings, which are unique color patterns that vary for every Anari. In the place of head hair, Anari possess wavy folds of sculpted skin. The Anari are female, what ever happened to the male counter part of their species, even they don't know. Xenobiologists and certain members in the Imperium believe they did have males at one point. The proof of this is the fact that they retain there female genitalia, despite the way they reproduce now. As of now there is no way you bring back the male counter part of the race as the females have bred the male genes out completely. Which is the reason the Anari have such incredible feminine bodies that many other races of the galaxy would lust after. Anari have a robust cellular regenerative system. While they do not heal faster than other species, Anari are known to reach 1000 years of age. It is very rare for for an Anari to be force sensitive but not unheard of.Because Anari as naturally Psychic's they then to make for a very powerful force user. Many people who come across an Anari may think they are a Jedi because of there Psyonic abilities, as they can manipulate objects and even people the way a Jedi would. All Anari are naturally Psychic to some degree, and though not all choose to develop their abilities, those who do pursue training usually display formidable ability. They do not require special training to acquire conscious neural control; their reproductive physiology grants them this ability from birth. Psychic ability is mandatory for Anari who want to go into military service. Reproduction Although Anari have one gender, they are not asexual. An Anari provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, which—regardless of the species or sex of the 'father'—is always an Anari. The second set is altered in a unique process called melding, also known as the joining. During melding, an Anari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin. Effectively, the Anari and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system. This unique means of reproduction is the reason Anari are all talented psychics. Their evolved ability to consciously control nerve impulses is very similar to Psyonic training. The partner can be another Anari, or an alien of any gender. This reproductive process can lead to some confusion among non-Anari, who might expect offspring with "mixed" genes. However, the offspring is always 100% Anari as no DNA is taken from the partner, but is rather used as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring. The Union is both in mind and in body, just because they reproduce Psyonically doesn't mean they forsake the simple physical pleasures. But reproduction through the exchange of fluids is not possible with any race. Only through the melding can a offspring be made, and even then only if the Anari wishes it.